PROJECT SUMMARY The Molecular Biology (MB) Core has been created to meet the need for advanced molecular biology support by PJIs. In particular, access to and experience in utilizing advanced molecular biology that are limited for most PJIs and established NIH-funded investigators. Specifically, MB Core will leverage and expand the resources and expertise of the Genelab Core facility which is comprised of three existing Core Facilities operated by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BioMMED) at the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine (SVM): Gene expression and sequencing Laboratory (GeneLab), Protein characterization and purification laboratory (PCPL), which is also responsible for generation of monospecific antibodies to proteins of interest, and the Molecular Immunopathology laboratory (MIPL) that provides expertise and access to bioimaging and advanced immunofluorescence and electron microscopy. These three laboratories are currently co-supported by the NIGMS-funded CEIDR-COBRE (Phase III) as well as the Louisiana Biomedical Research Network (LBRN/INBRE). The goal of the MB Core Facility of the Lung COBRE is to provide high quality instrumentation, sample preparation and training in a broad spectrum of fundamental and advanced molecular biology techniques to all COBRE PJIs and other NIH-funded investigators to achieve their research objectives. The MB Core has established 2 specific aims. Aim 1 is to provide the COBRE and other NIH-funded investigators with resources and expertise in molecular and cell biology, including instrumentation, technical support, consultation, and training. Aim 2 is to organize, coordinate, and facilitate interactions among COBRE investigators, mentors, and students, promote the development and use of new technologies and assays, and train PJI faculty, staff, and students in advanced molecular biology technologies.